cd9fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Peligrosa/Jaw Dropper
Peligrosa= Pleigrosa es el track 7 del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una canción pop cuyo sonido pegajoso impregna a quien la escucha. Su letra habla sobre como una chica trae de cabeza a los integrantes de la banda. Letra Jos: Ella es, un sueño inalcanzable La mejor de todas y lo sabe Pues logró tener a todos a sus pies (Sus pies, sus pies, sus pies) Bryan: Sin saber en medio de la noche Me hechizó y no sabe ni mi nombre Pero haré que caiga dentro de mi red (Mi red, mi red, mi red) Alonso: Porque no hay nadie como ella Y su belleza me atropella Jos (y CD9): Es un perfecto diez ¿Qué voy a hacer? (One, two, three) Loco estoy desde aquella vez Que la vi erizó mi piel (Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa) Alonso (y CD9): No hay segundo que pueda pasar Sin que quiera poderla besar (Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa) Alan: Convirtió mi vida en un tormento Si no está el tiempo pasa lento Pero haré que caiga dentro de mi red (Mi red, mi red, mi red) Alonso: Porque ella es única en el mundo Me tiene como vagabundo Jos (y CD9): Es un perfecto diez ¿Qué voy a hacer? (One, two, three) Loco estoy desde aquella vez Que la vi erizó mi piel (Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa) Alonso (y CD9): No hay segundo que pueda pasar Sin que quiera poderla besar (Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa) Jos: Ella es, un sueño inalcanzable La mejor de todas y lo sabe Pues logró tener a todos a sus pies Bryan: Sin saber en medio de la noche Me hechizó y no sabe ni mi nombre Pero haré que caiga dentro de mi red (CD9: One, two, three) CD9 (Alonso): Loco estoy desde aquella vez Que la vi erizó mi piel Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa(woah) Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa (tan peligrosa) CD9 (Jos): No hay segundo que pueda pasar (Sin que quiera poderla besar) Sin que quiera poderla besar (besar) Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa CD9: Es peligrosa! Ella es peligrosa, tan peligrosa Videos thumb|left|335 px |-| Jaw Dropper= Jaw Dropper es el track 14 del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9, cuya versión en español pertenece a Peligrosa. Es una canción pop cuyo sonido pegajoso impregna a quien la escucha. Su letra habla sobre como una chica trae de cabeza a los integrantes de la banda. Letra Jos: She don't know that everybody wants her It's a craze, she's created a monster Every guy, is dying to be where she are (She are, she are, she are) Bryan: Kind of girl, who makes it look easy It's a drag, and she don't even see me But it's cool, cause I ain't gonna give her up (Her up, her up, her up) Alonso: It's nothing like I ever seen I'm waking in a living dream Better pinch my skin, a perfect ten (CD9: One, two, three) Jos: So I just wanna know her name Cause she puts all the rest to shame CD9: She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Alonso: There are diamonds in both her eyes With a smile she can blow my mind CD9: She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Alan: Other girls don't ever seen to face me What's the deal? Cause she's driving me crazy But it's cool, cause I ain't gonna give her up (Her up, her up, her up) Alonso: It's nothing like I ever seen I'm waking in a living dream Better pinch my skin, a perfect ten (CD9: One, two, three) Jos: So I just wanna know her name Cause she puts all the rest to shame CD9: She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Alonso: There are diamonds in both her eyes With a smile she can blow my mind CD9: She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Oh woah woah oh oh She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Jos: She don't know that everybody wants her It's a craze, she's created a monster And every guy is dying to be where she are Bryan: Kind of girl, who makes it look easy It's a drag, and she don't even see me But it's cool, cause I ain't gonna give her up (CD9: One, two, three) CD9 (Alonso): So I just wanna know her name.(her name) Cause she puts all the rest to shame (whoa) She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper (oh oh oh) She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper (she is a jaw, girl) CD9 (Jos): There are diamonds in both her eyes (Diamonds in both her eyes) With a smile she can blow my mind.(my mind) She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw dropper, dropper (eh) She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper (uh) Oh woah woah woah She's a jaw dropper, dropper Jaw, dropper, dropper Videos thumb|left|290 px Categoría:Canciones de Evolution